Tip the scales
by JessiRoad
Summary: circle Daybreak is trying to get their hands on the balance: a hybrid night person born to keep the night word and dayworld secre. What happens when their agent tips the scales? will the world go out of balance? Or will the balance herself die? Thankz
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1: third person**_

She dug the stake deeper and deeper into the heart of the vamp. She hated the job but she loved knowing that there was one less killer on the streets risking exposer to the Night World She personally hated the council and all of their followers but she knew both sides had one major goal, don't expose the secrets unless necessary. Rocco and Shane came up behind her and she knew that they had news for her. The news she didn't know.

"Yes?"

"Cori you weren't meant to be out tonight."

"And why is that?" She asked as she stuck the stake in her military boots. She turned to look at her fellow assassins.

"Your partner was just killed recently. You know that means that you were sentenced to a break,

"I don't want a break. I also don't want to hear this now. There is still one in the area. I can feel her presence. Oh shit this one is some damned Daybreaker. I'll leave her to you. If you can handle her maybe I'll listen to you for once." She said with a smirk as she started the trip back to the base.

She didn't favor the council but she also didn't favor the Daybreakers. She was the middleman. And one of the best there were. She knew she would be kicked out of the Los Angeles division if she didn't start listening but she didn't give a damn. They would be killed without her. It is true. She was the absolute best they had in the world. She even had a name or a slayer name as people often referred to them. She got the oldest one in the book, but she didn't care. She absolutely adored her name and thought it fit perfectly. She was the "Angel of Death" and yes she had a catch phrase if you will "She would always beat them to an inch of their life and then look them straight in the eyes and say…, "Welcome to Hell." Then they would be dead or dead again in most cases. She didn't care what race they were she had killed a many a vampires hundreds in the last few months and it didn't affect her that she was a half bred leech. Or that she was part shape shifter. She didn't care because she wasn't anything special, at least that is what she tried to convince herself of.

When she arrived at the apartment for her division she knocked on the door and said "Honey I'm home" The door was voice activated and only opened to her voice with the knock in the correct order. She came in and removed her boots and black hoodie. She took off her fingerless leather gloves, and sunglasses. She went into her room and stripped off her blood covered black skinny jeans and sweat covered white tank. She finished undressing and stood in the hot shower. She spent the next few hours washing off the filth of the battle. She had killed five vamps and would have killed a werewolf Daybreaker. She knew that the guys hadn't killed the werewolf girl because she had been looking for Cori for some unknown reason and Cori could feel when she left.

Cori lies down and fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.

_**Lupe-**_

The assassin had been so close to catching me and I knew that there would be more of them in the area so I had to get out of there. The group of assassins is the best there was, and they weren't too fond of circle Daybreak either. I had to get to Thierry to report what I found. I wasn't supposed to go on this mission on my own but I had convinced them to let me and now I was going to get reprimanded.

I headed to the house we were staying in while here in LA and when I got there Thierry was already waiting for me. He must have read my mind when I entered the property.

"Come in Lupe, we must talk somewhere more private." He said with a fake smile on his face.

When we got to the meeting room I started to explain "It is definitely her. Cori is the 'Angel of Death' and she doesn't show mercy for anyone, even the slightest twitch of guilt or remorse, not even with either of her kinds. She works for herself and no one else. She won't follow orders, and expects hers to be taken otherwise the penalty is death at her hands. And if she even got the opportunity she would take out anyone of the Daybreakers except maybe the human ones and Poppy. They are too innocent. Anyone who shows the slightest sign of being a threat she takes out in a second." I explained breathlessly.

"Well done Lupe. Now we just need to choose someone to go undercover and get on her good side to help us know or sure if she is the one and we will take her in."

"I'm not so sure that is such a good idea. She doesn't have any sides, Good or Bad. She is the middle man and won't be lenient. Whomever you send needs to know that at any point he or she could and will be murdered. From the second they enter her sight they are her target and until they show their worth and meaning they will still be one." Thierry nodded and sent me away. He better have taken my warning for serious otherwise we were all doomed.

_**? POV:**_

I was called into Thierry's office.

"I have a special mission for you but you must be warned that you can and will die at any moment's notice." I nodded and he opened a folder and spun it around for me to see. "This is Corinne Latouea. She is the leader of the A.B.T.W." I knew of the organization. It was the Assassins Between the Worlds. They took down anyone and everyone who seemed like a threat to the peace and balance between the Night World and the Dayworld. You would think that they would be on our side right? Well you are wrong. They didn't have a side and that's the way they like it. "She also goes by the 'Angel of death' and she is the most important part of this mission. She is more important than any or all of the wild powers because with her coms balance. She is the symbol of balance in its most pure form. She shows no emotions and no favors. You must go to her and learn in their ways and go under the radar. Odds are she already knows that you are a Daybreaker, but you must prove your worth and keep. If at any point you must leave for either yours or her safety you will and must not return to her. She is endangered. She is a one and only species and must not die. In fact she won't die. It's a proven fact that she can't be killed by wood, or silver, nor iron, or steel. But she can be killed…by herself. She has the power to stop the world if she feels the scales are being tipped and she will."

I was honestly getting confused. I had to admit it. "Okay."

"Oh and you mustn't fall for any of her tricks because nothing and everything about her is real. Remember she may appear to be a normal person with normal emotions but there is only one emotion she feels." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked trying to determine if the was anyway I would accomplish the task and the chances weren't looking too good.

_Pain._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like the newest fanfic of mine. I hae no idea how long it will be so... yeah.<em>**

**_-ThankzJessiRoad_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapie. I wish i had more readers but i'll take what i can get so... Thankz to all of you. I just finished day two of school and it was surprisingly descent. My granmother is doing fine thankz to the surgerie.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Disclamer... And stuff.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2: Cori<strong>

"Cori, over here." Rein squealed.

"Yeah come sit by us." Hail agreed.

"We have some juicy news," Snow giggled. The witch triplets were nothing like me and yet I couldn't help but hang with them, when I was supposed to be an ordinary senior, but by night I was the angel of Death. I walked over to their table under the maple tree. Being upper classmen meant we could do whatever we wanted as long as we made it to class and did our work.

"So what is this news of yours?"

"Leandro asked Snow out on a date." Rein squealed. OMFG. I can't believe that Douche. Just last week he asked Hail out. He was definitely into triplets. Not that I care but I do have to make it seem that way since most of the kids I hung out with were from the Night World and could read my mind.

"Well…Okay. We should be going to class the bell just rung." I said as I walked towards the building.

"No it didn't." They all chimed in and just then the bell signaling class rang. I smirked at them and started the day by heading to AP biology. This was going to be a long day.

Whenever I entered a class I got stares from most of the students even the ones I've known for all of my life. When I would walk by them I would mark them off my list. Werewolves…check. Vampires…check. Witches…check. Humans…check. Daybreaker…check. –Wait what now? Daybreaker, there wasn't any of those meant to be on the property. It ruined the balances since odds are they find some juicy mortal to play around with and end up making a mess of things; it was inevitable. And I was here to stop the inevitable. I took my seat in my twelfth grade Lit class and looked back up to the front of the class. He stood there talking to the professor Mr. Rutabaga.

He was definitely a Daybreaker. He had jagged brown hair with bangs that covered his left eye. He was tan and had muscles that showed through his brown tee shirt. And his eyes…they were the signature Harmon violet. His name was, Burke. _Burke Rascals_. He was obviously thinking that he hated school and getting kicked out of things. _Wow. _ He met my eyes and I could tell he was just brushing off my mind with partial thoughts. I hate it when people do that, what do they have to hide? Oh yeah a lot.

"Ms. Latouea ." The professor called to get my attention.

" Oui? Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur? " I asked in one of my many accents. This year i was posing as an exchange student from France.

"I want you to show Burke to his classes, thank you." He said as he turned to the board and wrote the assignment down. Burke took a seat next to me and I started up the act.

"So, your name is Burke?" I asked with a spunky smile on my face. He nodded and smiled at me with what I'm guessing was his form of charm. "Well my name is Corinne Latouea. I'm from Paris." I could tell he thought whatever he was here for was going to be easy, so he jked in return.

"Paris, as in Texas."

"No, Paris France silly I said, as I pushed his arm way from me. God no I'm doing it wrong I'm not supposed to act like them sluty whores who thinks acting dumb can help them to get laid. I silently reprimanded myself. "Well here let me see your schedule." I looked down at it. "Wow we have all of the same classes. What a coincidence." Yeah right he was obviously here for me and he wasn't going to win this. The call went by in a breeze. I put my stuff in my bag and mentally counted down. I stood up and walked out the door the second the bell rang. I knew he was behind me so I didn't bother to turn around. I can't believe he would arrange for all of my classes without knowing what they were first.

There is no way that he would have signed up for girls' musical choir group. Well actually it is a whole class of girls with great voices. I threw open the door and announced that we would be taking it from the top. Unlike most classes there wasn't a teacher. An administrator would choose a student for the teacher and they chose me. "Track 3 from the top. Be ready for your part 'cause I'm not slowing it down." I said as I threw down my back pack. "Rein, at piano. Hail at guitar and snow at bass, let's go. I need everyone to their stations now. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4." The music started and so went me singing the lyrics….

"Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you will understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain" We unlike most groups sing mostly rock and alternative rock music. "Kay go to track 7 and make sure to take a hold of the chorus because they are all yours…" And the song Life starts now by Three days Grace.<p>

Burke-

The girls were rocking out to a series of my favorite songs and I couldn't help but notice how Cori seemed to be putting all of her emotion into singing but I had to remind myself that it was all a rouse. I mean the way she acted earlier was obviously fake but this seemed so real and true. I leaned against the wall next to the door. This wasn't so bad of a class. The school day was almost over and soon I would be trying to join the organization. Suddenly the music stopped and Cori glared at me. Shit I just thought that aloud. With her being part shape shifter and Vampire she could both read my mind and sense my presence and probably much more.

"Okay guys I think that's all for today good job and keep working on your range. And her we have one of this school's newest students Burke Rascals he is going to be in this class until he leaves." He said with a hidden glare sent straight at me. "Okay guys y'all are free to head on to your next class. I'll see you guys eventually." She sung her bag over her shoulder and left. We had a free period last so we could leave early.


	3. Chapter 3

_**well there is the next chapter. I'm glad my old readers are still interested in my writings... I luv u alls. Here it is. I originaly had planned for this to happen later but... i decided to put it in now there it is! Enjoy and R&R**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter3: third person<span>**_

She got away from Burke as fast as she could and ran to the apartment there was no way he would ever join the organization. She would kill him first. She would have killed him as soon as she saw him if she had seen an uproar or any sign of a tip but she hadn't so it wasn't necessary. She waited a few hours and then got ready for the hunt.

She put on the long sleeved off the shoulder black tee shirt. She pulled on some matching black skinny jeans. She laced up her leather combat boots and slipped on her fitted black leather motorcycle jacket. She looked in the mirror. Her dark brown-almost black hair came perfectly past her shoulders in jagged waves and her crystal blue eyes were as clear as they have been in years. Today was a major hunt. Almost all of her team would be there. She personally loved the idea except for the part where all of the guys didn't do too well when they were alone together.

She loaded on the weapons and slid on her fingerless gloves and black hipster sunglasses. She headed on out to the rendezvous point. She was the first one there, as always, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall, tan, muscular werewolf with short black hair and brown eyes. It was none other than Shane. He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead. She never could figure out why any of them did that, but all of the guys she worked with greeted the same. Next came Brent. He was a vampire with slight muscles, white blonde hair, and green eyes. He picked her off her feet and spun her around. She stared evilly up at him which made him put her back down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Next to come around the corner was the last vampire in the group besides Cori herself. Leandro had short dirty blonde hair, and was tall and extremely muscular; he also had the Redfern ever changing eyes. They were deep green with pleasure. He caressed her cheek in his palm and was pulling her chin p when smacked his hand away. Rocco scoffed at Leandro as he walked up. He pulled her into a quick hug. He was one of the two pureblood shape shifters of the organization. He was of medium height, with dark brown hair that seemed to appear blonde in some light and black in others. He had deep blue eyes. He was the Mountain Lion. And here came his distant cousin Gabriel who was much different. He was extremely tall with rich caramel skin and amber eyes. He has thick coffee colored hair. He was a Jaguar. Even though the group was diverse in color shape and size they weren't so diverse in species. They had all forms of the Night World species, but like all the vampires were decedents of Hunter Redfern. All the shape shifters were felines. Cori was a liger.

The group gathered around their leader whom tied her bandana around her mouth and pulled her hood over her head. "Let's put the worlds back into balance" Cori said as the group planned the rounds. All of the guys wanted to be partnered up with Cori for more than one reason. One is that if the leader sees you do a good job you get put higher on her list and then the organizations. Another was for more personal reasons, like showing off and flirting and flattering her. There was something that pulled people to her, it wasn't meant to it collected the glamour and attraction from those of Night Worlders misusing theirs, thus making them less appealing and appearing more mortal than usual.

**_Anyways here is the schedule…._**

_Rogers St. 11:00 Cori and Shane…. 12:00 Rocco and Brent…. 1:00 Leandro and Gabriel_

_Saint Mathews. 11:00 Rocco and Leandro…. 12:00 Cori and Gabriel…. 1:00 Shane and Brent_

_Jessi Road. 11:00 Brent and Gabriel…. 12:00 Shane and Leandro…. 1:00 Cori and Rocco_

_Taleda intersection….. 2:00 Cori and Brent_

_Lotus bud pointe….. 3:00 Cori and ?_

Everyone took their first shift and all went well except for the fact that Shane really truly like Cori, but she just couldn't see it. So when he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers she just looked at it and smiled at him. She hadn't realized the message she was sending. She absolutely didn't have the slightest clue. They killed a rouge Werewolf and two vampires fighting over and unconscious body, which happened to be a teenage girl who had just been raped. Rocco and Leandro killed a shape shifter whom was hunting down a soccer mom. Brent and Gabriel killed a vamp and their newest fledgling outside of an abandoned warehouse. They changed their positions and kept a good lock on those major streets and neighbor hoods. Every hour on the hour they changed and changed until it was 3:00 and everyone else was sent home for sleep except Cori. She said whomever wanted to stay could and she had honestly wanted one of them to ask or beg to be able to stay but none did. They all offered but when she declined they didn't take the hint. So Cori walked the neighborhood alone.

She could feel three presences one human one vampire and human vampire hybrid. She could feel the Circle Daybreak essence radiating off of them. So she waited in a dark alcove in between two buildings and felt them draw into the alley she could already feel whom they were and what they had been doing. But she didn't have to use those powers to recognize the first of the two and the other had to be his soul mate.

"Hello John." She said and it bounced off the opposite walls making it hard for the human/shifter hybrid to calculate the source but Quinn knew her well enough to know the simple elementary school trick. "What did I do to deserve this meeting? I know that Thierry has most likely debriefed you so you know that neither of you stand a chance against me so I'm going to ask and I will get answers."

She stepped out into the light of the only working streetlamp. She had stakes and wood bullets along her belt a pair of the strongest wood known handcuffs and silver, iron, and steel weapons including: knives, ninja stars, blades, daggers, and more. She was the ultimate huntress, slayer, and assassin.

"Yes. He has and I have some questions for you."

"What possessed you to think you acquire the power to demand such from me?" She asked solemnly as she stood her ground.

"I just would like to request since you are so powerful and merciful that you would take down the disguise so we may bask in your purity known as the balance." He said sweetly.

"You are a man of many worlds and tongues for each but they don't make or temp me of such but if I were to it would be complimentary for my cause at the will which is always done." She announced as she pulled down her hood and slid her bandanna to her neck. "Now I ask of you what does Lord Thierry demand or inspire from me. What gave him the audacity to send member after member of his organization to me in search of? And what does this have to do with me if not the balance?"

"What makes you sure that it doesn't have to do with the balance?" He asked tauntingly.

"If it did I would have killed you the moment you set foot on land. Also if it did I would have already taken it into perspective. "

"Okay fine I shall tell you what he wants. He says he knew you would exert as such onto me but you mustn't speak of it until you are in a room of secrecy. He wants you to come to the LA house." He said. Rashel hadn't done anything but come for the fat that Quinn would be in danger.

"Fine I shall speak with him at once." And with that they left and in ten minutes of Vampire/Shape shifter top speed running and they were there. The mansion was huge but not nearly as roomy as the Las Vegas mansion. She walked right up and into the mansion. She felt eyes on her and she could feel the presence of every species there. She didn't like the feeling of the mental balance being tipped and the farther into the house she went the more it tipped. She would have fallen to the ground in mediation if she honestly thought it would help but it didn't last time. When she faced Thierry she came right out… "What is it?"

"The scales are tipping." And when he said that everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4: Cori**_

I didn't know how long ago I lost consciousness. All I know is that Thierry said the one thing that I have feared for as long as I can remember. My eyes were heavy and wouldn't open. I couldn't move and I knew I was on a cold, smooth, and hard surface. My back was aching and my heart was going abnormally fast. This wasn't looking so good and if I didn't wake up soon the world would be doomed. I could hear only hushed sounds, but the more I concentrated the more I could comprehend. Someone was arguing with another person. There were several threats being exchanged and I was starting to get a migraine from all of the noise. I tried to move and found that I couldn't control my body but could make small over-all movements. I was desperately trying to open my eyes but even with all my energy they wouldn't open. I could feel other people watching me.

_**Thierry-**_

One second Cori was standing in front of me demanding answers and the next she was on the floor unconscious. I had no idea what to do. I had expected for her to go off and try to fix the problem immediately but not this way. I picked her body up and moved it to the sofa across from my desk. I had to admit it wasn't the best place to catch a few Z's but it was better than on the hardwood floor. And the next second I was being yelled at. I turned to see practically everyone surrounding me giving me murderous glances.

"I thought you said she couldn't die and here you are murdering her." Burke said as he came up to where I was standing. I didn't expect him to act like this but I knew he would come up to see if she was alive since he was the best healing man they had. He checked her pulse and sighed.

"I didn't kill her." I responded leaning against my desk so I wouldn't start feeling claustrophobic with everyone in here.

"Yeah well she won't be alive much longer. She is breathing too shakily and her heart rate is way above that which it should be. She could go into cardiac arrest or die of lack of oxygen. Anything could happen. Or as you have previously warned me she could be killing herself to end the world." At that last part he shot daggers at me. But before I could respond Ash went ballistic.

"What? She could end the world by killing herself?"

"That's not the point right now. We need to wake her up right now, it's important." I said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um' Thierry we have company and they don't come in peace." Quinn said as he ran into the room.

_**Shane-**_

I knew something was wrong when I felt her presence getting farther away. I followed her presence and it lead me to a huge house I immediately knew who it belonged to. I went to the door and did the polite thing. I knocked; when no one answered I busted the door down. I had to find Cori. She was my life. I heard people shuffling around at first I thought it was because of me but none of them paid the slightest attention to me so I ran to the sight of all the drama. I recognized people as I entered: Ash Redfern, John Quinn, The Cat, Lady Hannah, Keller and Galen Drache, and etc. Then I noticed Cori lying unconscious on a couch. That was it, the last straw.

"Um' Thierry we have company and they don't come in peace." John Quinn said looking to me. I stormed forward. I came to her side. Her pulse was abnormally fast and her breathing rushed. I glared at the guy witch and Thierry for bringing her here. Surprisingly he looked sympathetically back. That just made me want to growl that much and I would have if it hadn't been for Cori I would act more like an animal but I knew she hated it when shape shifters, werewolves, and Vampires did that. I turned back to my love and hoped to whatever God there was out there that she would be fine and back to normal as soon as possible.

_Your Love? _

I knew that voice even if it was only in my head. I could help but say aloud, "Oh thank the Lord. It's good to know you're still in there."

_If you are touching me you better stop. I hate physical contact it's bad enough I have to deal with it whenever I see you guys but seriously I'm kinda in a predicament at the moment so let me go._

"Well it isn't my fault." I said. I could feel everyone staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care Cori was okay.

_I'm not okay. Don't you see me lying here slowly losing all consciousness? _

"Yeah well what can I do? What caused all of this?" I asked. People were staring to realize whom I was talking to.

_Well Thierry told me something_. And when she thought that I was at his throat. _But if you even lay a finger on him I will personally take you out of both of these worlds_. And I was actually quiet scared no matter how that sounds I was completely frightened. I released the lord of the Night World and went back to her side.

"Well I've asked once I'll ask again. What can I do."

_Nothing._

"Nothing?"

_I'm handling it everything will be fine_. She thought back confidently.

"What do you mean you are handling it and it will all work out? What the Hell?" I practically screamed.

"She didn't just tell you that did she? It's not nearly time for such extreme measures." Thierry said putting a hand on my shoulder as he looked scared for his life. I actually thought the expression fit him. And at that he glared.

"Well if I understand it was you whom spoke a little something to her causing said state." I said as I shrugged off his hand and turned to face him and everyone else. I would win this argument. You could ask anyone I am the most stubborn person out there, dead or alive. And I don't give up I win or die trying, and I haven't died yet.

_You got that right_. I couldn't help but smirk at her agreement. This brought on arguments after arguments.

"So it's true?" Ash asked.

"What?" I asked back feeling confused.

"It doesn't matter Ash just drop it." Thierry commanded.

"Fine," Ash mumbled.

"I'm not going to follow your command like your little rebels. My leader is lying there and you choose now to hide something important?" I asked getting madder and madder by the second.

"Yes its true now shut the fuck up, why don't ya!" Everyone turned their attention to Cori who was sitting up rubbing the back of her neck. "God I hate you all." When she said that my heart ached a little bit.

"Hey do you guys have any decent music?" She asked and in the blink of an eye she was across the room going through Thierry's music.

"Yeah but that isn't the point. I was serious about what I said earlier." Thierry said. She shrugged as an answer. "You should be taking this seriously."

"That wasn't the first time I've heard someone tell me that 'the scales are tipping' I thought at least you would remember that." She added sarcasm to the end.

"When was the last time I told you that?" He asked obviously not believing her.

"It was a warm spring day there was a rainbow stretched across the sky since it had just rained. Birds were chirping, Yada Yada Yada."

"No I meat-

"April 23, 02." She said as she pulled out a cd and inserted it into his speaker system. "Yeah I have a really good memory since that was so long ago. I know how unbelievably talented and amazing is this young women?" She asked sarcastically while flipping her hair over her shoulder. I heard laughs from some of the crowd who were just here for the show. But one of them, the guy witch, wanted to get involved again.

"nine years ago? That wasn't so long."

"No I didn't mean 2002. I didn't mean 1902 I mean 1802 or was it 17…"

"Damn how old are you?" Ash said as if she was the oldest person on earth.

"17 years, 364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes…. Why?" She said off of the top of her head. God I loved it when she treated people like they were dumb asses, which I can't deny that Ash isn't. "I honestly have no idea of when I was born…Thierry when was I born."

"How can you not remember?"

"How dare you treat me like a child when I am only 1 year 1 day 1 hour and 1 minute younger than you? I beat you don't remember when you were born." She said as she got all up in his face. "Any way I'll be leaving now." She said as she grabbed me by the wrist and walked to the door. Turning around she eyed everyone in the room and said, "I was never here. If I was I would have killed you" she pointed to Ash who hid behind a little human girl, "you" she pointed to blackthorn," and…. Wait where is the evil midget?" She asked looking innocently around the room.

"Why would you have killed Timmy?" Rashel asked.

"Because that little twerp is evil and does a lot more evil in the future."

We walked out and I could hear John Quinn, "See I told you Rashel, he is Eeeviiiiil!" Me and Cori both laughed as we left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! i loved writing that Chapter. It was just too fun. I spent most of the day looking at houses Yay! I enjoy that so much and decided to spread my happiness around. I hoped you liked it... R&amp;R'ing is always LoVeD! 3 Tehee. Any-who... I spent most of my night writing that and i loved doing it so...<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**not to mention it is my longest chapie for this series of FaN FiCs... YaY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter5: Third person**_

Cori walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door and said, "honey I'm home" Shane looked around a little confused and then when he heard the click of the lock he understood. No one else had ever been to her apartment and that is the way she liked it.

She pulled open the door, walked over to the stereo and pushed play… Wicked Game (cover) by Three Days Grace came on. She came back to the door and unbuckled her weapons belt and slid off her boots. It didn't seem that she remembered Shane was still there and he truly didn't mind. He knew he was the first outsider to see her home ad he didn't mind watching her go about business. That was until she stood with her back to him and started to take off her jacket. He really liked watching that but when he saw the cuts and blood on her arms he started to go to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He examined the wounds and sighed. She looked up into his eyes and shrugged off the fact that he looked concerned. She didn't understand why people had to care about other people.

She turned away and headed down the hall, Shane took it as a message to leave but he couldn't without confirming that she was okay. He went down the hall to a door and pushed it open. And there stood Cori in all of her beauty. She was wearing a jumpsuit made of what he took to be shape shifter hide and fur. It was made up of various shades of brown and auburn. He didn't think she heard him, so he stood there and watched as she bent down and her muscles flexed and her joints moved. Her body elongated and she now stood there as a fierce liger. She strode over to the bed and lay down. He took it as his cue to leave so he did. But he did catch one more look of her clear never-changing blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry this is short it's more of a snip it. I'm in the middle of writing Dragon slayer's guardian angel so... Yeah here it is. i'll be back with more eventually. Hope you like it and review... Thanks oh and hi to one of my newer readers... kittyclawsnight123 <strong>_

_**But i love all of my reviewers so bye and...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter 6: Cori**_

"Wow that's one nasty bruise." Brent said with a smirk. I just looked over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows at him. He came up and grabbed me around the waist and picked me off of my feet. "Well don't worry it just makes you look even hotter." He said as he breathed against my neck which by reflex made my back arch away from him. And in turn he pulled me closer to him. I felt bad because…. He is a really nice guy, he's smart, funny, an awesome assassin, and extremely hot. But I don't have the time or the patience for a relationship. I used to tell them that all the time but they were relentless so I finally gave up and just let them have their way. But they know that if they go too far they would lose their head. So I gave him the 'you have got to be kidding me' look. He laughed and gave her a look she didn't recognize.

_What?_

_Hi._

_You have got to be kidding me._ I thought back.

_Nope but I guess I am kidding myself thinking you'll ever like me._

Now I would have been like AWWWW but no I honestly didn't feel like that was sweet or anything just Wow seriously? But I had to keep up the image that I was a usual shape shifter vampire hybrid…Wow that didn't sound right. Anyway I just gave him a badass smirk and he laughed again. Grrrr I hate it when they laugh. I never get the jokes. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him after me to our next class since lunch was over and had been for 10 minutes.

_**Burke-**_

I don't know why, but every second that went by made me want to murder that vampire. He was all over her. Thierry had sworn that she had no emotions one very strong one being lust. And yet she let him be all over her. I caught some of their mental conversation before I started to feel sick. I mean come on no real guy would say let alone think something that cheesy but at least Cori thought the same thing there. I could tell she didn't really like him by the way she wiggled out of his grip and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to his next class. Any girl I know would have grabbed his hand if not his ass. Yes that is the way some of the Daybreak girls are. I've had a lot of dates and girlfriends among the supernatural and human worlds but I kept getting drawn back to her; which sucks since I have one right now. I wonder if I could break it off now…. The rest of the day went by quickly and before I got in my car I got a text from Quinn.

_-Burk Hey how's it hanging… TD s lokin 4 u! wants cori to cum ovr to houce. U gota brek the news. She s suposd 2 spnd niht _

I took a minute before texting back.

_-K Quinn. I wll try any advice?_

Then I got a text from him telling me to use big fancy words and have confidence but don't be cocky. Wow I never thought that would be the way to get her attention, but I never truly had any idea at all. It made since she was technically older and more mature than anyone I had ever met aside from Thierry. I could remember two days ago when she was at the mansion. Whenever she was addressed as a teen she answered like a teen. So if I address her like an adult, she would respond like an adult? O well it is worth a shot.

_**-Cori**_

I finally got away from Brent. I mean I love him… well I think I do at least I sort of care for him but like a little kitten you find abandoned on the street that you take in. And I feel kind of bad since I feel that way for all of my group. Everyone was leaving so I slowly felt their presences getting farther and farther away. But I felt one getting closer and closer. I mean seriously he just wouldn't cut me a break now would he?

"Yes how may I help you, Burke?" I asked without turning to face him.

"Yes Thierry needs you to come so you can converse on the scales topic. He says he has some very evidential matters that must be taken into hand. He request that you spend the weekend there." He said. I couldn't help but look at him. That was the first time he actually treated me… I'm not even sure.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I hoped on my motorcycle and he followed me to my apartment. I did the secret password and knock. He followed me inside. I waved my hand at the couch in the living-ish room. I ran down the hall and grabbed my suitcase that I always kept packed in case of emergency. I ran back downstairs and followed Burke to the mansion here in LA.

-_**Third person**_

When Corinne got there Thierry was waiting for her with a big smile on his face. She walked up to him and when he held his arms out for a hug she turned on her heel and headed back to her bike.

"Where are you going?" Thierry asked her.

"No touchy, lovey, dovey, family, we are all in this together stuff. That was our mutual agreement back when I was in Egypt." He smiled and told her that he knew that and they went inside. She got settled in a room on the third floor. She could hear everyone in the building. She personally loved to eaves drop. She heard Quinn and Rashel talking with a…little boy? She heard her name, so she decided to pop in.

"She's been alive for a while and was one of the first vampire hybrids. There are rumors that her blood can reverse the stopping of age for made vampires," Quinn went on explaining to Rashel and Timmy.

She decided to drop in so she used her vampire speed and feline silence. The next thing they knew she was laying lazily across the chair in front of them and scared them by saying, "Yep that's the rumor but I wonder if it's true."

Timmy jumped, Rashel glared, and Quinn smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Quinn asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I was. I heard from my room my name being spoken and decided to find out what this was about at least now you know I'm listening. So go on do tell I want to know what this generations Night People think of me, besides the fact that I am an old wretch. But I mean seriously 17 isn't that old" Cori leaned back and watched them.

Timmy looked to her with wide eyes and asked, "Is it true your blood can reverse the aging of made vampires?"

"I don't know. You want to try?" She grabbed a vile out of her vest pocket and bit her wrist. Cori pushed the vial against the wound and collected the blood and licked the wound which healed immediately. She handed it to him and he gulped it down. "Oh and it will probably hurt…a lot." He smirked at her and licked his lips.

"at least it tastes good." He said as his voice got deeper and his body plumped up and got taller. Cori threw him a blanket for when it was done he was the height and as muscular as Ash and Quinn put together. His cloths were shreds. He looked down at himself in amazement and so did Quinn and Rashel.

"Why would you do that now the evil midget isn't a midget anymore? You even admitted that you would kill him the next time you saw him. "Quinn exclaimed with a dumb folded look on his face.

"Yes and at least this way he will stand as much of a chance against me as any of you duds here, even though it would take me a few seconds at the max to take you out. I just don't know if I could kill a how ever old he was kid I mean sheesh I don't have a heart of ice-

"Well actually you do…remember you can't feel emotions." Quinn said which put everyone's eyes back on Cori who responded with a "that is beside the point. And also when I see someone and sense their presence I can feel their past and future so I can tell if something has changed a series of events thus keeping the scales at bay and I felt one when I entered here today. So just to rub it in your face I CAN FEEL." She said as she stormed out. But then she back tracked back into the room. "And if you are going to be talking about me at least get tit right, get Thierry to give you all a history lesson since our lives are intertangled. Together pretty much making us soul-siblings. It is actually quite cool." And with that she stormed out.

Timmy couldn't truly admit or understand why but he wanted to go after her and thank her, but more importantly he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He shook off the thought and got James to give him some clothes. Once he got dressed and walked out into the living room there she was again but she was with Keller and Galen this time talking about Shape shifter nonsense. He stopped at the sight of her and she called to him even with her back turned to his direction, "Hey Timothy you should really go get revenge on Ash since he is right now freaking out since Quinn is explaining your recent state. I can already see it and it is quite funny. You go and stand behind him then silently put your hand on his shoulder he freaks and screams like a little girl and then we all laugh. So go and don't mess it up." Timmy had to admit she was his type of girl she wasn't all mushy and stuff instead fierce and sort of a jokester. He tried to ignore the last part about messing it up, he was Timmy the terrible of course he wouldn't mess it up.

Cori caught a glimpse of the tall, muscular, and pale vampire. She had to admit he looked good. His hair came down in a shaggy emo style that she loved on guys with dark or semi-dark hair. The three feline shape shifters waited five seconds before busting out in explosive laughter at the girlish squeak of a scream rang through the house. In fact that was the first time in a long time that everyone laughed together. And you had to admit it felt good.

Cori got up and bent her knees in the transformation. It was more comfortable to rest in Liger form since her muscles were more limber in that form. She had chosen liger for various purposes one was for the way they walked. She loved walking slowly like that. She passed quite a few Daybreakers who looked very surprised to see her. One of her Dragon decedent powers was that she could change into a tiger, lion, or her liger form. She loved ligers and had the tattoo of on her left shoulder blade that no one knew about. Once she was on the third level she changed to her half –and-half form. She loved being in this form. She ran her hands through her hair and stretched before walking into her room. Little did she know she was being watched. Burke turned back into his room and shut the door silently. But he wasn't the only one.

_**-?**_

I couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful and deadly all at the same time. She had helped me and now I repay her by snooping, I know I shouldn't but my old ways wouldn't go away. Her hair fell gently down her back and her tail swished back and forth slowly with every step she took. She didn't walk like any vampire or shape shifter, or person of any sort for that matter, that I had seen before. This made it that much harder to turn from her. She would kill me if she ever found out I had been doing this or that I had a thing for her, for that matter. But did I care? She would kill anyone if she saw them as a threat to the scales…but what exactly were the scales? And why are they so important? And would she give them up for me? No she wouldn't but would that stop me? Or would he staking me, stop me?

Nope I didn't care and that was all I truly knew, for now anyways.

I stepped back and walked back into my room for the night. I doubt I would get any sleep, but if I did I knew who would be on my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>how was it? I proised more and i gave you a lot more than usual... Yay. I have school so i'm just going to say a little bit more before i get off... Um' Oh yeah please review. I really apprechaite your comments and advice they are like little thank you notes... HEHEHE. Who do you think? is I mean it isn't that hard to figure out but i just wanteed to know if you knew. I put a wist in there. If you thought you knew Cori or this story than you may want to check your self because you might not this story has a lot of twists and turns.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Cori**_

I poured myself a glass of blood. It has been years since I had drank animal blood so I decided to stick with donated blood for now. I wouldn't be changing for the Daybreakers. I was here for a reason…even if I wasn't too sure what that was at the moment. I took a long slow sip and sighed at the delectably familiar taste. I could feel someone's presence from behind me. I mean who just comes in to someone's room and stares at them while they are quenching their insufferable thirst for human blood, Seriously? I turned to see the person was gone. GRRRRRR I was going to kill whomever had been spying on me. You don't mess with one of the oldest vampires on the earth.

I finished my drink and closed the door so I could change out of my shape shifter jumpsuit and into more of a relaxed look for whatever reason I was here. I grabbed a black tank top and put my shape shifter hide and fur vest over it and slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny, skinny jeans. I slipped on my shape shifter fur top boots and a few golden bangles to match the fur colors. I brushed my teeth and hair before leaving in search of Thierry.

_**-Thierry**_

I walked into the conference room to see Corinne sitting in the end chair opposite of mine. She had her vogue glasses on that were all for looks and her hair was in a curly bun as she leafed through a stack of papers and put a few into a briefcase next to her. Wow she was trying to seem serious. She actually could but now she was just using her sense of humor. I looked her in the eye and laughed. She laughed along and took her hair down and shook it out. She threw the papers and briefcase to the floor then propped her booted feet up on the table.

"how you doing, I am Cori and I would just like to start this meeting off by saying how rocking you look in those jeans, my brother." I laughed and we started the meeting. I had a charm put on the room so no one could enter unwantedly. We started by talking about how she could feel something that would happen in the near future that would upset the balance and wouldn't be able to be fixed. An hour into the conversation she stopped midsentence and got even paler.

"Thierry we have trouble. You need to get everyone and anyone who can fight now outside behind the house. I'm going to get ready but you better hurry." She ran out and I quickly followed. I spoke over the intercom,

"We need everyone down stairs in the living room now this is a code red. Be ready for a fight." I could hear everyone shuffling around. I ran downstairs.

"Okay I need all of the fighters ready anyone with fighting experience to step forward. Jill and Thea I need you two and Nilson and Lupe to watch over everyone else."

"my guys are here and ready. If any of you touch them you will have to deal with me." Cori said as she came down wearing the outfit she had on earlier but with a huge weapons belt and leather straps going up her arms. She stormed out of the back door and I could hear their voices. I got everyone ready and we headed outside. There were two vampires: Brent and Leandro. There were two shape shifters: Gabriel and Rocco. The triplet witches who walked into the house and of course Cori in all of her kick butt glory.

"Here they come and there are a lot of them maybe twenty five or so. " Cori said as she stood next to me in front of everyone. She stood in her fierce stance that I've seen every time we ever fought side by side. Her eyes stayed their clear blue. She pulled her fur hood over her head so they blocked your view of her eyes, then she pulled her white bandanna around her face. Everyone was watching her since there was no one there in front of her. She put her hand around a stake and with the flick of the wrist threw it like a dart and two seconds later two vampires fell out of a bush and were already mummified.

"Two down twenty three to go…and here comes Hunter." She said as she stepped forward and held her hand up to us to signal to wait. "Hunter… Come out Come out where ever you are. Come here boy, be a good little boy and come here, boy," She said in a spunky innocent voice. I heard laughter from behind me, and I knew this would be something. And then twenty yards away stood the red-haired yellow-eyed vampire.

"Is that you…I don't believe it is. How about you prove it." Hunter Redfern had an evil smile on his face.

So she pulled down the hood and slid the bandanna to her neck. He smiled at her and she just smirked. Then the battle began. James was neck-and -neck with a vamp that almost got him until Rashel staked him from behind. Quinn did a flip over a werewolf and the snapped his neck. Ash and Delos were surrounded by three shape shifters. Keller and Galen came and helped them kick their asses. I was punching and kicking the snot out of a made vampire. Hunter and Cori were circling each other. Burke was throwing fire at a vamp who caught fire and ran around screaming his head off. We were ten minutes into the fight when I caught sight of Cori who had been distracted as Hunter went after Timmy. Timmy was on the ground looking up as a stake was flying down at his heart. But there was a flash of black, brown, and white. I looked over to see the stake plunged into Cori's chest. She fell to her knees and was breathing raggedly… Her head slumped down as Hunter backed away and everyone stopped their fighting. Timmy looked at Cori like he had seen a ghost. Then out of nowhere there was a low evil laugh spreading across the forest I looked to Hunter to see fear in his eyes.

Cori flipped her hair out of her eyes and stood up strong and proud. She grabbed the stake and slowly and painfully pulled it out of her chest. I watched from behind as it came through her back and back into her hand. The wound was already healing.

"You have got to be kidding me? I mean seriously. Me…Staked? What the last time you staked me was like ten years ago. And you still never learn. I am really starting to hate the Night World council's side in this… and you know what that means." She started to stalk toward him and then when she was two feet away she shifter into a liger and pounced on him, ripping his chest to shreds. Her jaw was on his throat. In a matter of seconds he was bones, clothes, and what looked like road kill. She shifted back and licked the blood off of her hands. Then looking to the others who came with Hunter she said, "Now who's next." They ran like roaches from light. I ran to her and hugged her. She was practically my little sister and she had been staked. When I pulled back some to look down at her Timmy stepped up, probably to thank her, and touched her shoulder. The next second I was holding her limp body as everyone gathered around to see what was wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't have much to say except thanks for reading and I love it when you review so please do...<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad...**_

_**Oh and I love the review from: Paranormalcy I was really touched and i had to publicly say thankz. I love all of my readers so see you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Cori**_

One second I was laughing and mocking Hunter and killing him or a change. But then i saw blue spots around me and I was in a moonlit cave and then it was black. I didn't know what happened or where I was. I lost all control of my body and I felt as if I was sucked right out of it through my arm. Without any warning I heard someone speaking. But it was strange because it was just the one person and they sounded similar and yet different to someone had heard before I just couldn't place it. It was as if everything left my mind except his voice.

This is the second time I had blacked out in a week…I'm losing my touch. GRRR!

_She will be fine. She has to be fine._

_ As long as I tell myself that I shouldn't go crazy. _

_Oh what the hell I'm already crazy. She can't have one, and it wouldn't be me._

_ It was just something strange._

_ She was staked and Hunter knew that she couldn't be killed so maybe it was something to do with that, maybe the stake hade a spell on it. _

_But why would she save me._

_ I mean I get it she made a joke and completely fooled almost all of us but still_. The voice went on and on. I finally figured out that it was Timmy but what was he rambling on about. I mean seriously.

_**-Shane**_

When Cori was staked my heart lurched but once I heard the laughter I instantly knew what would happen next so it wasn't too surprising to see her staking Hunter. But when she was with Thierry and that other vampire I could feel something was wrong. But I wasn't sure until I saw Thierry holding her limp body. I knew it wasn't anything Hunter had done. She wasn't stupid she knew that would happen long before the battle she even made a point as to tell us to 'watch this.' But this part wasn't planned I could definitely see that. I ran to her and took her bridal style into my arms. Thierry looked as worried as I felt. I ran into the house and up to her room. I gently put her down on her bead and her head on a pillow. I was surrounded by the rest of our gang along with the male witch, Thierry, and that strange new Vamp.

"What happened?" I said standing right in front of her so that no one would touch her.

"I'm not sure but I have a theory." Leandro said. I could hear the hatred in her voice. "I think it was because of these Daybreakers' beliefs. You know which one I'm talking about." He said. And if I was right about which one would kill that son of a bitch. I wasn't allowed to have her and nobody else that was even the slightest bit worthy of her could have her because of her job. And here comes some douche and touches her and pretty much condemns us all.

"No it isn't possible she doesn't have one." The male witch, Burke, said.

"Everyone had one it is just a matter of excepting and finding them." The 'all Knowing' Thierry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" The vampire in question asked like the idiot I don't doubt that he truly was.

"Soul mates!" Cori gasped as her body began to make jerking motions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You say what now? Ha yep i wonder what will happen next... Jk i already know that but you will have to wait to find out...HEHEHE! Oh and thanks to my newets reviewer... Bunny-With-A-Gun oh and don't forget and i don't want to forget or leave anyone else out jus know if you are reading this to insert name here_! HEHEHE! I love you all.<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**PS: im sorry it's sort but i haven't had a lot of time and i will give you guys more tomorrow! It's a promise... well almost. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter9: Third person_**

Cori gasped and her eyes flew open for the smallest second before her body was taken over by tremor after tremor. Shane fell to his knees on her bead and held her shoulders back against the bed. Burke came forward to heal her of whatever was taking over her body. Thierry knew what was happening and he had always feared this. He had been told it as impossibly inevitable, and yet here it is:

Corinne Had A Soul Mate!

He knew what was happening the second he realized the truth. Cori was in a parallel state where she was fully aware of absolutely nothing except what was most important to her. But once you find your soul mate they become the most important thing. So when she realized this she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the world in balance because with love came: Lust, Jealousy, Rage, Hatred, depression, and many more dangerous emotions. And the one that was always in her, even when she seemed to have extinguish it the Pain always came back and that was how it would be with a soul mate. She wouldn't be able to run and hide. She would lose the one thing she lived for and that was balance. The Balance of every last thing.

Timmy doubled over in pain clutching at his chest. Cori was ending the world by killing herself and it was inevitably causing Timmy extreme pain. Burke wasn't able to find the cause of the tremors not that he was able to stop what was happening, no one could. Thierry grabbed her wrist to find a pulse. It was slowly stopping. She wasn't breathing. She stopped all together. Timmy was laying on the ground in tears still clutching at his chest. He never truly got to know Cori so he was only missing the other part of his soul but not that and another person.  
>Shane got off of Cori's body and everyone fell silent you could only hear the faint whimpering of Timmy. The door opened to show Hannah and Jez. They looked to the bed and saw the blood flowing from Cori's lifeless body. Hannah ran into Thierry's arms and wept as Jez let the tears fall from her eyes silently. She left and brought Rashel up to comfort her little brother. She cried with him. The gang left that night and Timmy was alone for the first time with Cori. He went and sat beside her on the bed. He picked up her hand and could have sworn he heard her.<p>

He-

There it was again. He looked to her but she was still a lifeless body,

Help.

He heard it again. This time he thought back.

_Cori?_

_Tim-_

_Yes._

_Help._

_How?_

_Hel-_

And then the voice stopped. It made what was left of his heart lurch when he had heard her voice. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He released her hand and walked out of the door. '

…. But if her had stayed a little bit longer he would have been there when her body began to shake with tremors yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Dun Dun Dun! what happens next... Well who knows? HEHEHe im sorry ill update later today i just had a few minutes before school to update this so here you go... I jope you enjoy and plese review. Id like to recognize one of my more recent reviewers... and all of my others.. Luv you guys<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Cori**_

I was in extreme mental and physical pain one second and then pure silent bliss. I was in a warm place and it was just wonderful. But I couldn't help wonder how it had been possible. Not the fact that I could commit suicide mentally, but how I could have a soul mate. I had been alive for centuries and I never felt like I was missing anything. I always felt incomplete but I had been told it would be that way because my job was never finished. But now I was in a warm blissful place, but something was wrong and I knew I couldn't stop what was about to start, so I did the only thing I knew how… I screamed for help.

_He-_

But my words didn't come out loud it was more of a mental whimper.

_Help._

_Cori_? Someone called back. It sounded like,

_Tim-_

_Yes_. He responded.

_Help._

_How?_

Hel- But he didn't respond I was utterly alone and for the first time ever I felt like giving up but I couldn't because I wasn't in charge at the moment. The pain was back but in more forms than the previous. I felt it mentally, physically, and emotionally. I had been told that soul mates never gave up on the other but I could feel Timmy loose his hope and it made me fall apart and lose all of my own. I slowly got my bodily senses back. I got my hearing back and I heard a large crash and I felt a pain in my back and head. When I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room in Thierry's LA house. I got painfully up and walked to the mirror and saw I had blood coming from my head and dried blood on my mouth. I had somehow been thrown back into this world and I wasn't happy.

I could hear people running up the stairs. So I did the one thing I could think of to do. I jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em> I know it's short but i wrote it up at school and when i emailed it to myself it got lost so i had to rewrite it. Im sorry if it is sukish but... i will give you another chapter today also so i hopwe to make u for it's length or lack there of. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.<em>**

**_-Thankz JessiRoad_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter11: Thierry_**

I was in a state of depression. She had been my best friend through all of my life and she was always there for me when I lost Hannah and would want to die to, she would talk e out of it. And yet I couldn't do the same for her. I was supposed to be the one to comfort her through her pain, but instead I watched as she committed suicide and tore apart Timmy. But I would have to make up for one failure by helping Timmy get through it. I heard him finally come downstairs. And for once he wasn't trying to trick someone or making fun of anyone. It didn't even look like he was all there which was to be expected.

I was walking over to him so we could talk when there was a loud thud. Everyone looked in the direction of the stairs. We knew where the sound came from and we were already outside the door. Timmy threw the door open and we looked in. Cori's body was gone. And the window was broken. I was the only one to run to the window. And I saw her standing outside looking up at me. We just watched each other and then she shifter into a lioness and ran off into the forest. I looked back into the room to see Timmy kneeling at where her body had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. There was a little puddle of blood and tears. Now I felt his devastation. She had run away…from him. At least that's what he thought and he was only partially right. She left because she couldn't have a soul mate and get the job done in the end of the day.

_Quinn, meet me in the garage in 5._ We have a job to get done. I thought to him.

_Okay, do I need anything? _

_Yes a weapon for every type of night person_. He nodded and we went on our way. We were going after her and I had no idea of how to find her just that I would have to deal with a lot of violence on the trip. We got into a back Sudan and we were about to drive away when I heard a feline's hiss coming from the back seat. We both slowly turned around to stare straight into crystal clear blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>i sorry it is short but i just realized that i havent updated my other story in forever and im about to change that. It happens to be more readd than this one so im switching to it for a little while...<strong>_

_**Please review. I love reading your comments so please drop me a line.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter12: Quinn**_

"What the hell?" I screamed. And the lioness hissed at me. I saw blood dripping from her head and it all clicked. Her blue eyes shifted into my direction. She thought to both me and Thierry. _Continue like you were going to, now._ And we turned back around in our seats and back out of the drive way. _Take me to my apartment. _And we drove off in the direction of what I assumed was her apartment. She laid down and stared ahead as we neared an apartment complex. We pulled into the parking space right next to a black Alfa Romeo Ceo.

_Get out of the car and go to my room, wait do you have anything I could wear? _ I heard in my mind. I looked around and saw a rain coat. I threw it back at the lioness and heard a low growl.

_Don't you dare look back here or I will kill you and your soul mate. _I didn't want to push her any more than she already was. A few minutes later she was in front of the car with the jacket covering her body. Thierry and I got out of the car and followed her to the door of her room, "Honey I'm home" and a few knocks and a confirming click later and we were in the living room while she was changing. She came back down and said, "I'm moving back to England." Just then I noticed that her skin was clearer her eyes brighter and her hair shorter and also sleeker.

"No you can't. For one you have a Soul mate and for two the scales are tipping." Thierry said literally standing his ground.

"For one I don't give a fuck, for two I know they were tipping thus my death and rebirth. I am anew and I am stronger and better than ever. So nothing truly matters anymore as long as I stick to the job, and keep that as my top priority. You two can go as long as no one outside of us three know about my whereabouts. I'll meet you two again before I leave but I need you to do this for me if not then you are getting in the way of the bigger picture and you know what happens to those who get in the way of me." She gave us a serious look and we nodded, as she herded us out I noticed a tone in her voice that lead me to believe that she had absolutely no opinion on the matter or even no emotions at all. And I knew that couldn't be right. I remember extremely well that she at least tried to appear to have emotions, but it was as if she just didn't give a care anymore. I looked to Thierry and he just nodded to confirm my hunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long time no see and im extremely sorry for it. I mean i never intended to be gone for that long especially with all the school work every single day even the weekends in fact it was enough for almost all of my weekend so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Rewiew please you know how much i love your reviews and if you dont than maybe you should review, Thankz!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**i m sorry for not updating sooner but here i gives u a longer chapie todayy hope you like it please r&r**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Timmy<p>

I couldn't breathe. I hadn't been able to breathe then and I felt the same now. I just sat there in her room on the floor where a puddle of her blood was. I had been so close and she had been asking for my help and yet I just left her. I felt like I wanted to die. I couldn't feel her connection. It was as if I had never even touched her a few minutes ago causing the most recent bond. I just felt numb. For the first time in a long while I got up and went into the bathroom and stared at my reflection. My hair was a mess and there were tear stains covering my face. I hadn't had blood in a while and I wasn't thirsty. I ran the water and slashed it on my face, it helped a little more. But I didn't feel better.

I gave up and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the living room in an uncomfortable silence. I took a seat and rested my head in my hands. I could feel eyes on me but I just didn't care anymore.

"Hey Tim, It'll all be okay." Ash said and I couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

"How would you know?"

"I went through the same thing." He said as if I was dumb.

"Oh really so your soul mate hates you to such an extent that she committed suicide. And then came back to life just to leave you again?" I put my head back in my hands and no one messed with me infact I'm pretty sure I heard some people sniffling.

Jez POV:

"That Bitch, how could she just leave him?" I al but screamed.

"It's not like that." Someone said.

"Oh really well I don't give a damn, you can't just do that to someone."

"Jez calm down I'm trying to explain, It isn't like that and you know it." I turned to see Hannah and right behind her was Thierry who looked like he was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling us, Thierry?" I asked not even trying to hide my suspicion.

"I'm not hiding anything it's just that she doesn't hate him. She has a job to do and she can't have any distractions. I'm surprised someone like you couldn't understand that. And it's not like she ever could love him." He said

"And what the hell does that mean?" Rashel asked obviously overhearing our conversations.

"You can't be saying that Timmy is unlovable." Keller came in.

"No it's just that-

But he was interrupted by Galen. "It can't be that way. Everyone has someone who is perfect for them out there and they all eventually end up loving the other."

"Well she can't!" Quinn screamed obviously not liking the way we were all ganging up on Thierry.

"Stay out of this Quinn" Me, Rashel, Keller, and Galen all screamed.

"No, you obviously know nothing about her or her situation so you can't say anything until you know everything." That quieted us all.

"She can't ever love him because she can't love anyone." And with that Thierry, Quinn, and Hannah all left us alone in the awkward silence.

Shane POV:

Thierry called me with the news that Cori was in fact alive and better than ever. I went and visited her to find out that she was leaving us to go check in on the British division because she had heard that there had been an outbreak of chaos wit in the system. I knew that she just needed a break so I told the group what she told me and that she had appointed us to check in with circle Daybreak every month or so to make sure they weren't doing anything fishy. She was sending someone from the British Division to take her spot and we would be meeting them in a few hours.

Third Person POV:

She looked over the city of Las Angeles. Corinne had said that she would have seen the gang by now but there weren't any signs yet. She took a deep breath of the night air. She could taste the blood in the air. She jumped off of the roof and landed in a crouch. She could feel the two vampires coming from the north and they were about to cross her path. She pulled up her mini skirt and fluffed her purple hair. She walked silkily on her stilettoes looking around like she was lost. She walked to the end of the alley and could tell that they were behind her. She turned around and looked startled.

"Hey cutie, are you lost?" One of them asked coming closer to her. She baked up against the wall with him still coming at her. He trapped her arms above her head and started to attack her lips grinding up against her. She kneed him in the family jewels. He pushed her harder into the wall and grinded against her even harder now tearing at her skirt.

But before her got a chance to get any closer he stilled and started to decompose. She took the thin staked back out of his chest and pushed him to the ground and before his friend could even notice what happened he was staked in the heart as well. She fixed her skirt and kept walking. She turned a corner and saw them killing a werewolf. She leaned up against the wall behind them and watched them fight. After a while she gave in to her patience or lack thereof and walked over to the werewolf and while he looked confused at her she stabbed him in the skull and he fell to the ground bleeding to death. She turned to the guys and watched them take in her appearance.

"You must be Anna-Mari" The tall, tan, black haired, brown-eyed werewolf of the gang said shakingher hand.

"Of course I am and you must be Shane." She smiled at the werewolf. There was something she really liked about him. They talked for a while before they left to go to Shane's house.

Cori watched from above as they left to go 'talk' she knew that them getting together would get in the way but she decided to give them a break so she left to pack her bags for her trip to London in the morning. She had said that she would contact Thierry when she left but she knew that it was never a part of the plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14:

Anna-Maria POV:

I don't know how Cori could handle these guys without strangling them all. I mean seriously they don't even appear to miss her in the slightest and it pisses me off. She is like my sister and they just push her out and pull me in I mean, What the Fuck seriously? Oh well I just have to deal with it until she gives me the signal.

Thierry POV:

Cori hadn't contacted me and it was making me anxious to just spill my guts to the circle. We were like a family but Cori was my family, my real family… _sigh_. She probably already left by now and there is nothing I can do about it. But I can't help but feel like I need to tell Timmy so that he can find her and make her love him, that is if it was possible, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way. She was blessed with this incredible girt and cursed but taking away her emotions, but you can't have one without the other. And I'm starting to think it's true about soul mates too…. But with her everything you think you know is wrong.

Quinn POV:

It's getting harder to stand their glares. Ever since she left they have been causing arguments about what we aren't telling them, but it doesn't matter cause it's too late for them to do anything about it at least I hope it is. I'm starting to think Jez has something up her sleeves. She seems to be hiding something also but with Jez that can only mean trouble. I think she is planning on using magic to track Cori or something, but I already talked to Thierry about that, and he said that since she was reborn that they can't track her that only a family member could and he was her only true emotional family out there and he wasn't going to put them in the way of her mission.

Rashel is also only barely talking to me. She is spending all her time with her brother whom I'm starting to believe is turning evil again. And I feel abandoned but I guess that's how Timmy feels so I guess I can't say anything….

Cori POV:

I can't believe I'm doing this. If I get caught it'll be harder to leave, oh well I'm going to that party I'll just have to go incognito…. _Cue the evil laughter_….

_Sneak Peak: _

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh just little o' me back from paris…Jk my name is Rebecca. Rebecca Black, and do you know what day it is? "_

_"Friday?"_

_"No it's Saturday… And I thought Katy was dumb." _

* * *

><p><em>im sorry it's been like forever but i've been going through hell with school and projects and essays ive been trying to get back on track with this story so don't get mad if it's long and since it's been really depressing i decided to add some humor in the next chappie i hope you find the sneak peak amusing and i hope you like it pleassssssseeee Review i need to know what you think Sorry for typos i'm barely awake and typing like 300 words a sec... exxageration Iknow but still<em>


End file.
